king of clubs
by insideoutside
Summary: a classic tale of brother vs brother
1. Default Chapter

The king of clubs  
  
It all started in the steamy summer nights in New Orleans. There is where mj3 a small time club owner was doing his daily bossiness, when the phone call came it started like any other "hello king of clubs mj3 office how may we help you?" This is the prez of the USA we need your help. Mj3 was taken a back for he has never had a client that was as important as this one, yes it is true that as a private investigator and bounty hunter owner he has seen and done it all or so he thought but was he dead wrong and now it was time for the big test to see if he could survive the biggest test of not only his career but his life. Chapter 2 All the agents came in to work just then Grandmaster assign, skilled baka, little English slave boy, and the light skinned man. What up chief was the chorus in the office when they walked in but that calm atmosphere was soon shattered? When the members looked at the chief they seen something that they rarely ever see, it was a controlled fury that he was barely able to bank down. All he said was boys the time has come. We must face the biggest challenge of your life we must take on the organization know as mysterious. What is this organization about tune in next time to see on the King of clubs? Chapter 3  
  
The who? was the chorus well the only thing we know is that it is run by the notorious kj5 who is my twin brother who I supposedly put down twice but he keeps coming back. The reason is that I don't have the heart to kill him because he is my brother and I feel I still can save him before it is too late but I just may be wrong and it is time to let him reap what he has sown. Finally the eldest of the member grand assign said since you put it that way it sounds like to me that this means that it is officially open season on kj5. Which means first one to get him gets his choice of the best vacation spot of the year and skilled baka that doesn't mean that the first person to see him is the winner. This gets a laugh for everyone was heard through out the office. Which was cut short by the menacing glare that came from their heroic chief and super agent mj3. Some say that he had a strange way about doing things but the point is that things get done and done right and that was a power within itself. Chapter 4  
  
It was just one of those days where everything went wrong and everyone was really stupid. Mj3 was just plain feed up, he was on casement and all he need was someone who thought he was big and bad to take a swing at him. If people would be just nonviolent that would make my job a lot easier thought mj3. However it is not always that easy so mj3 was in for just a little scuffle but the way things were going he was going to enjoy kicking butt. The man who was fighting was a renowned kung-fu master so mj3 decide to try out his mastery of Muy Thai and gets into his fighting stance and boy was he ready. One two three the fight was over. It was really a shame because mj3 really needed a good fight that is when he saw her. It was June all ready in her battle gear. Mj3 knew that the showdown with kj5 was just around the because she was not only his chief bodyguard but also his wife and mj3 was not in the mood to fight his sister in law so when she came rushing up to him, all he did was do a karate chop to knock her out and put her in the hotel around the corner. And he left a note on her that says the next time that they do battle kj5 and he fight that would be the fight to end all fights and only one will be left. Chapter 5 With great power comes, great responsibility. It had been a long day when mj3 went into the gym to work off some of the stress it seems that no matter what he did people went out of there way to mess with him. Just that day the police chief interfered with a sting mission that had taken him days to put together. The point was not that he still caught his man but it was the principal of the matter the chief wanted fame for himself and his department and he ended up losing a lot of men because of his stupidity. And that was the worst part. Chapter 6 It all started on a rainy day in palm coast Florida, it was a small and quiet town but that is where most heroes and villains are usually found. Mj3 aka Big Black Bear because he had the qualities of a bear. He was laid back, easy going, likes to sleep, and eats in big bulks. Man oh man through when it was time to get serious and fight he is all was ready not to start anything but he surly will finish it. Now it is time for need to know info.  
  
Stats. Big Black Real name Mike Jones Jr Ht 5'11 Wt 212lb Age 16 Fighting style- judo, karate, kung fu, muy tai, brawling, grappling and on and on Quote- "to be the best you have to beat the best." Crazy Bull Aka kj5 Real name Leroy Jones Jr (Twin brother of mj3 ) ht 5'11 wt 212 age l6 fighting style see mj3 quote- Repeat after me I will never challenge a god again. 


	2. part two of king of clubs

It was so weird that a whole army of trained ninja could be beat by only 5 people and not feel ashamed. What happened today?  Well boss you see we were fighting and kicking butt one minute then all of a sudden a tornado came down from the sky and mj3 started shooting lightning arrows at us. It was crazy and scary at the same time. Kj5 could not stand it anymore so he went down to the gym and started beating up on all the people that were down there training. Meanwhile back at mj3 gym he was just training on the heavy bags and one by one they were falling apart and sand was spilling everywhere. It was a mess and the people around the office knew that if mj3 was in this kind of mood that can only mean trouble. Yet something seemed different he was happy and yet he reign of destruction continued. The reason for this cold calculated attack was because he was upset that kj5 sent his minions to do the dirty work. Why can't the bad guys ever come and do their own dirty work mj3 then sighed. Well it was another thing to ponder as he went off to mediate. He had a lot to think about could he in his upcoming battle do what he failed to do so many times before. He looked at himself in the mirror and with an almost evil grin he said what he should had said along time ago. There can only be one and that means  that kj5 will be sleeping with the fishes and then he laughed at his own corny joke.  


	3. king of clubs 3

King of clubs 4

After the major outburst that kj5 had at the failure of his ninja army, he some what calmed down and was able to get back to the important matters at hand. He needed to find a technique that would finish mj3 once and for all; this however was easier said than done. It troubled kj5 to hear that mj3 had learned the tornado of doom, for this meant that he was learning all the deadly technique and would be able to go blow for blow with kj5. Now it was time for Kj5 to step up all his training in all the dark arts but how could he speed this up, so he sat down and began to mediate. Meanwhile back at mj3 headquarters we find our hero here training in vigor because he just has began to learn the dark arts and it was important that he keep learning all that he can in theses arts because this may be his only chance to defeat his wayward younger brother. While learning these new technique he found out that he could merge with is little brother and all his good qualities could over power the bad and he would be a much stronger fighter. Mj3 thought to himself that this sounded a lot like what happened with his good friend kami and piccolo from the DBZ universe. That reminded him that he would have to go see his friends because it had been so long since he had. So while he was training when he stopped to mediate he was able to tap into kj5 brain waves and to see what he was up to. This was a skill that only mj3 had and gave him an distinct advantage which he was more than happy to use, he remember hearing on the old cartoons the hero would always say " Good always triumphs over evil" With that he decide it was time to turn in for the next day he had a lot to do.        


End file.
